Hector's Hectic Life
|writer=Joe Stultz Larry Riley |release=November 19, 1948 |runtime=6 minutes |available=VHS DVD}} is a 1948 Christmas-themed animated Noveltoon short, originally released by on November 19, 1948. Synopsis The short begins with a dog named Hector (called "Princie" in the short) sleeping on a messy bed and then the housekeeper wakes him up with her broom complaining how he always makes a mess in the house. She gives Hector a warning that if he makes one more mess in the house, he will be thrown outside in the snow without a home, but she then tells him that if he became a good dog, Santa Claus might leave him a Christmas present. As Hector was about to take a nap at the front door, he hears a knock on the door and thinks it might be Santa leaving him a basket full of bones on the doorstep. He opens the door, sees the basket, and takes it inside the house. As he was about to enjoy the basket, he hears a "yelp" coming from inside the basket. He opens it and out popped three puppies who looked exactly like him. Hector decided to leave the puppies in the basket so they won't cause trouble, but the puppies got out of the basket and create havoc in the house. They started playing with a goldfish bowl and trying to catch the goldfish. Hector hears the housekeeper calling and he quickly puts the water and the fish back in the bowl, puts the puppies in a closet so his master won't notice them, and holds the door with his foot. The housekeeper comes and sees Hector sleeping and then she goes off. Hector opens the closet and lets the puppies out and the puppies started to play with a Jack-in-the-Box near the Christmas tree. The toy makes the other Christmas presents go up in the celing and Hector quickly catches the presents before they fell to the floor and puts them on top the Jack-in-the-Box. The puppies then started to wreck the chair cushion, making feathers come out of it. Hector quickly vacuums up the feathers with his mouth, grabs the puppies and puts them back in the basket, and he opens the door to spit the feathers out of his mouth and throws the basket out in the snow to hopefully never see the puppies again. As he was waking proudly, he quickly noticed that the puppies managed to get inside the house. He throws them out one last time, locks the door, baracades the pet door so they won't get inside again, and walk to the fireplace to take a nap. As Hector sleeps, he is visited by his conscience who tells him that he did a terrible thing by throwing the puppies out in the snow. His evil conscience, however, argues that he should let them freeze for almost costing him his home. His better half just knocks him away and orders him to bring them back inside. Just as Hector was about open the door to let the puppies in, he hears a loud crashing sound and sees that the puppies had wrecked the Christmas tree. He hears the housekeeper coming down the stairs and quickly fixes the tree and hid the puppies in it. The housekeeper comes and sees Hector sleeping again. As she leaves, the puppies started to sneeze, making the tree ruined again, and make Hector take the blame. As the housekeeper was about to throw Hector out, the puppies popped out to protect him. The housekeeper started to feel happy about the puppies and she puts each one of them in a Christmas stocking so they can be Christmas gifts for the children. The puppies and Hector started to wave at each other with their ears, the puppies then started to kiss Hector, and the short irises out. External links * * Category:Shorts Category:Theatrical releases Category:Released in the 1940s Category:Famous Studios